Nie mów do mnie Sally!
by toroj
Summary: Opowiadanie napisane jako challenge. Komedia o założeniu Hogwartu. Zakończona.


Tekst pojedynkowy, Toroj

"Nie mów do mnie Sally!"

Salazar dąsał się. Nie było to w sumie nic nowego. Salazar dąsał się z częstotliwością trzech i pół dąsa na tydzień. Z racji przebywania pod jednym dachem z dwiema damami, Godryk przywykł do dąsania (w cyklu dwudziestoośmiodniowym), ale dąsy Sally'ego jakoś trudniej było mu znieść.

Z tym, że te dzisiejsze były, na Merlina... mimo wszystko jakoś uzasadnione. Dlatego też Godryk Gryffindor, nie zważając na to, iż bruka swą dumę, tkwił pod drzwiami apartamentu Salazara Slytherina. Obok niego tkwiła w milczeniu Rowena Ravenclaw, na razie nie brukając sobie niczego. Helga "Shatzchen" Hufflepuff leżała w łóżku, gdyż jeszcze nie zdążyła dojść do siebie.

- Saaal...

Cisza.

- Sally...

- Nie mów do mnie Sally! – zawył Slytherin zza drzwi.

Godryk poruszył brwiami. Prowokacja była o tyle udana, że Sally przynajmniej się odezwał. Gryffindor pstryknął palcami i obok pojawił się skrzat domowy z głośnym PUK, dzierżący talerz z kilkoma kurzymi udkami, duszonymi w kaparach. Jak to zwykle skrzaty, ten również nie miał na sobie kompletnie nic. Rowena pobladła i zakryła twarz szerokim, niebieskim rękawem.

- Godryku, tyle razy cię prosiłam!

- Ależ moja droga, jeśli je poubieram, pójdą sobie w pi...

- GODRYK!

- ...sobie pójdą. A wiesz jak trudno o wykwalifikowaną służbę domową. Zanieś to panu Salazarowi – polecił Godryk skrzatowi. Ten zniknął z kolejnym "puk", a Ravenclaw mogła zdjąć rękaw z głowy.

- Wymyśl coś, przecież nie mogą chodzić g o ł e! – wyszeptała rozpaczliwie.

Dwie sekundy później drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, z pokoju Sally'ego wyleciał talerz i z rozmachem rąbnął w przeciwległą ścianę, bryzgając sosem.

- Jestem nieprzekupny! – wrzasnął Sal Slytherin.

Drzwi zamknęły się.

- A w każdym razie nie za tak niską cenę! Godryku Gryffindor, jak możesz mnie tak obrażać, do cholery? – zapienił się już zza warstwy dębowych dech i znów zapadła cisza.

Cisza przedłużała się. Wreszcie Godryk westchnął:

- Chciałbym, żeby on miał skłonności do mężczyzn...

Rowena wytrzeszczyła oczy z przerażeniem, blednąc tak, że przy swej niebieskiej sukni zrobiła się wręcz sina.

- God... – jęknęła słabo.

- Bóg tu nie ma nic do rzeczy – odparł jej towarzysz gorzko. – Wyobraź sobie, że on się żeni i przekazuje swą wspaniałą, arystokratyczną krew dalej. I mamy tu pełno pętających się pod nogami małych Slytherinów, kubek w kubek podobnych do Sala. Przerażająca perspektywa. O nie, nie chcę mieć do czynienia z żadnymi Dziedzicami Slytherina i ich fochami.

Wziął Ravenclaw pod łokieć.

- Chodź, Ro. Pójdziemy łagodzić sytuację u Schatzchen. Ona przynajmniej nie rzuca talerzami.

Helga leżała na wznak w swym łożu i wpatrywała się w baldachim haftowany w wesoło igrające borsuczki. Od czasu do czasu pociągała nosem.

To nie była JEJ wina!

No, może trochę...

Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że ten... ten blond makak mógł nazwać ją... zborsuczoną... wieprzowiną!

Helga zatrąbiła rozgłośnie w chusteczkę, a jej borsuk Ciapuś podniósł pasiasty łebek ze swego koszyczka i obdarzył panią spojrzeniem pełnym przywiązania.

- Tak, Ciapeczku, tylko ty mnie rozumiesz. ON nie powinien wchodzić do mojej łazienki bez pukania... No dobrze, to jest j e g o łazienka, ale pozwolił nam z niej korzystać. I powinien pukać, spodziewając się, że w środku może przebywać dama w dezabilu. I w maseczce kosmetycznej. A już na pewno nie powinien spadać mi na głowę całym ciężarem. Mógł mnie ZABIĆ! I to on z a c z ą ł. Tak więc to w zasadzie jest JEGO wina!

Poniekąd miała rację, gdyż Sally Slytherin rzeczywiściei zaczął/i. Zaczął od tego, że przy śniadaniu mimochodem zauważył, że słońce niezbyt dobrze działa na cerę, wysusza skórę i niezwykle szybko robią się od niego zmarszczki. Helga, która w ciągu sekundy pojęła, że to do niej pije ten oślizgły wielbiciel leliji moczarowej, zachowała kamienną twarz (od mimiki robią się zmarszczki), ale postanowiła ten dzień poświęcić na zabiegi kosmetyczne i w ogóle stwierdziła, że czas pomyśleć trochę o sobie i poczuć się kobieco.

W tym celu napełniła wannę zdrowotnym błotkiem borowinowym, obstawiła dokoła armią kosmetyków (częściowo pożyczonych od Ro Ravenclaw) i zaczęła sobie konserwować urodę na całego. Działania radykalne czasem były niezbędne – tak jak na przykład podczas przycinania oczorośli.

Nie mogła przecież przewidzieć, że ten czyścioch Sal zechce się kąpać o jedenastej rano! I że wejdzie bez pukania do łazienki jak do swojej... dobra, była jego... że nie zwróci uwagi na zasłonięte okna (słońce wysusza skórę et cetera), w półmroku w ogóle niczego nie zauważy i wskoczy do wanny ze śpiewem na ustach, Heldze NA GŁOWĘ!

W wyniku czego doznała URAZU. Wielokrotnego.

Nie dość, że spadł na nią ciężar stu czterdziestu funtów, na dodatek był to ciężar męski i nagi. Mogła tego nie przeżyć. Nazwanie Salazara "ślepym patafianem" było usprawiedliwione. A w każdym razie bardziej niż nazwanie jej "podstępną krową". A epitet "mandryl bagienny" to i tak łagodnie powiedziane jako odpowiedź na "niewyżyta borsuczyca". Ostatecznie pojedynek wygrała Helga, rzucając Salazarowi w twarz: Mikrozwis! – na co już całkiem wyszedł z siebie i wybiegł cwałem z łazienki, powiewając połami ubłoconego szlafroka i wrzeszcząc, że ma już tego absolutnie dość! Zdenerwowana Helga co prawda próbowała użyć słowa iNecrosis/i, ale jej się język nieszczęśliwie zaplątał. Koniec końców rezultat był taki, że Sally zabarykadował się w swojej kwaterze w suterenie i w ramach protestu odmówił przyjmowania posiłków.

Jednym słowem: TRAGEDIA.

- To wszystko dlatego, że budowa posuwa się zbyt powoli i dosłownie siedzimy sobie na głowie – stwierdził posępnie Godryk, dziobiąc widelcem egzotyczną sałatkę z ziemniaków. Rowena próbowała wszystkim poprawić humory za pomocą potrawy z Indyj Zachodnich, ale to jakoś nie pomagało. – Jest za ciasno nam czworgu, a co dopiero myśleć o założeniu szkoły! Uczniowie muszą gdzieś spać, jeść...

- Myć się... – wtrącił zjadliwie Salazar, który postanowił wszystkim przebaczyć i wyszedł z sypialni.

- Otóż to – powiedziała szybko Rowena. – Jest za ciasno, musimy do końca lata postawić drugą wieżę, inaczej się tu wszyscy pozabijamy.

- Zwłaszcza, że niektórzy hodują tu również zwierzęta – dodał Salazar, dzieląc niechętne spojrzenie między ukochanego Ciapusia Helgi a Godrykowego gryfa, który właśnie wsadzał łeb przez okno, z nadzieją na jakiś smaczny kąsek. – Niebezpieczne zwierzęta – dodał.

- Sally, mógłbyś już odżałować tę żabę! – zawołała Rowena ze skruchą. – Nie mogłam przewidzieć, że ci ucieknie i mój Puchatek ją zje. Jest przecież tyle innych żab...

- Persefona była jedyna na świecie – odparł Slytherin sztywno. – I nie nazywaj mnie Sally.

Ukradkiem pomacał się po kieszeni.

- Dwie Wieże... to nawet ładna nazwa dla szkoły, prawda? – ciągnął.

- Mnie się jakoś źle kojarzy – mruknął Godryk i przełknął ziemniaczka. – Środków nam starczy, magii też, dlaczego nie iść na opcję maksymalną i nie wybudować czterech? Każdy miałby swoją. Trochę dobudówek i będzie można tu urządzić nawet uniwersytet, jak ten w Padwie.

- Świetny pomysł. Każdy miałby swoją łazienkę i Helga babrałaby błotem własną wannę.

- Myślałem, że jesteś przyzwyczajony do błota w tym swoim Devonshire, Sal.

- Moczary nie oznaczają tylko b ł o t a , drogi Godryku. Moczary to woda. Zmienna, piękna, czysta woda, wspaniała, bujna roślinność, ptactwo wodne, zwierzyna... Więcej tam życia niż na tych nieszczęsnych wrzosowiskach. Chwilami jest mi cię autentycznie żal, Godryku, że mieszkasz na tym pustkowiu.

- Ty też tu teraz mieszkasz, Sal. Poza tym, na tym pustkowiu świetnie się mają króliki, lisy, sokoły, nie mówiąc już o pszczołach... Helgo?

Helga, od jakiegoś czasu niespokojnie rozglądająca się po posadzce w okolicach swoich nóg, raptem wrzasnęła przeraźliwie i wskoczyła na krzesło.

- Helgo! Schatzchen! – krzyknęła zszokowana takim zachowaniem Rowena.

- Marylin! – wrzasnął Salazar.

- Helga! – poprawił go Godryk.

- Marylin! – zawył jego kolega, rzucając się dla odmiany na kolana.

Helga Hufflepuff tymczasem przeskoczyła na stół, podkasując spódnicę oraz halki, i prezentując pończochy w czarno-żółte prążki. Jej piski osiągnęły częstotliwość zbliżoną do głosu nietoperza. Panowie jednak nie zwracali żadnej uwagi na nieprzystojne widoki.

- Sally!

- Marylin!

- Sal!

- Marylin, kochana, wracaj!

W końcu spod stołu wynurzył się rozczochrany Sal, piastujący w dłoniach coś wijącego się, cienkiego jak sznurówka. Histeria Helgi wzrosła, a kobieta wykonała na stole coś w rodzaju przyspieszonego szkockiego tańca. Na posadzkę poleciały porcelanowym deszczem talerze i półmiski. Ciapuś był w straszliwej rozterce, czy iść swojej pani na pomoc, czy może korzystać z okazji i wylizać skorupy.

- Wąąąąż...! – wyrzęziła Helga, łapiąc się za gors i stając na palcach. – Wąż! Żmija! Paskudztwo! Zabijcie to! Ratunku!

- O nie! – zaprotestował Salazar, tuląc wężyka czule do łona. – Po pierwsze, to nie żmija tylko bazyliszek. Po drugie, to dziewczynka i ma na imię Marylin Desdemona. Po trzecie, spróbuj tylko zrobić jej krzywdę, a poznasz smak mej zemsty, ty zła kobieto!

- Dziewczynka... Marylin... – powtórzył Godryk z osłupieniem, gapiąc się na ruchliwą sznurówkę.

- Mnie też wolno mieć ZWIERZĄTKO – oznajmił Salazar z godnością i wymaszerował z jadalni, dumnie zadzierając głowę.

Wbrew obawom Godryka i Roweny, incydent z bazyliszkiem (czy też raczej bazyliszycą), nie zaowocował eskalacją działań wojennych. Schatzchen i Sally omijali się starannie. Helga zajmowała się swoimi ukochanymi pszczołami i projektowała ochronkę dla maluchów w pobliskiej wsi, natomiast Sal pracował chyba nad jakimś tajnym projektem, gdyż wokół wieży przybywało kup świeżej ziemi. Na pytanie Godryka, drogi Sally odparł, że nikogo nie powinno obchodzić, co on robi w czasie wolnym w swoim własnym domu.

- Tak właśnie, prawda Marylin? – zagaił Salazar, windując za pomocą iLeviosa/i z tunelu tysięczny już chyba kubeł ziemi i gruzu. Grunt pod wrzosowiskami był jednak skalisty. – Zrobimy śliczne, bezpieczne miejsce do spacerów dla ciebie i bardzo tajną łazienkę tylko dla mnie. Żadnych tupiących wariatek i żadnego błota. Żadnego szlamu w moim domu. Absolutnie, nigdy. My lubimy spokój i nie lubimy szlamu, prawda Marylinko? – Czarodziej pieszczotliwie pogładził łebek zwierzątka.

Nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że bazyliszki mają świetną pamięć. I że są odrobinę przygłuche.

Koniec


End file.
